Black Market (JC2)
The Black Market is a market in Just Cause 2. Description The black market dealer, initially known as Sloth Demon, is the one who sells weapons and vehicles to Rico. The black market helicopter can also be used for fast long distance travel (Extractions). In the third Agency mission ("The White Tiger"), it's revealed that the Black Market dealer is Tom Sheldon. "Sloth Demon" is an anagram for Tom Sheldon. Weapons you can buy In total, there are 18 weapons available for purchase from the Black Market; 12 in the standard game, and 6 from downloadable content. Weapons in the standard game: *Fragmentation Grenade: $25,000 - Unlocked after completion of Casino Bust. *Pistol: $20,000 - Unlocked together with the grenade. *Revolver: $40,000 - 40,000 Chaos points is required. *Sniper Rifle: $45,000 - 40,000 CP *Assault Rifle: $55,000 - 70,000 CP *Triggered Explosive: $30,000 - 95,000 CP *Sawed-Off Shotgun: $35,000 - 140,000 CP *Shotgun: $45,000 - 195,000 CP *Submachine Gun: $35,000 - 255,000 CP *Machine Gun: $70,000 - 310,000 CP *Grenade Launcher: $75,000 - 360,000 CP *Rocket Launcher: $80,000 - 415,000 CP Downloadable content weapons: Note: These weapons are automatically upgraded to level 6. *Bulls Eye Assault Rifle: $50,000 *Rico's Signature Gun: $40,000 *Quad Rocket Launcher: $45,000 *Multi-Lock Missile Launcher: $ *Cluster Bomb Launcher: $40,000 *Air Propulsion Gun: $45,000 Vehicles you can buy In total, there are 16 vehicles available for purchase from the Black Market; 10 in the standard game, and 6 from downloadable content. Vehicles in the standard game: *Makoto MZ 260X: $25,000 - Unlocked after completion of Casino Bust. *Pell Silverbolt 6: $30,000 - 40,000 Chaos points is required. *MTA Powerrun 77: $30,000 - 70,000 CP *Rowlinson K22: $35,000 - 95,000 CP *Shimuzu ATV 110: $25,000 - 140,000 CP *Garret Traver-Z: $40,000 - 195,000 CP *Poloma Renegade: $50,000 - 255,000 CP *Hedge Wildchild: $50,000 - 310,000 CP *GV-104 Razorback: $100,000 - 360,000 CP *Sivirkin 15 Havoc: $100,000 - 415,000 CP Downloadable content vehicles: Note: These vehicles are automatically upgraded to level 6. Armed vehicles' weapons are fully upgraded as well. *Chevalier Ice Breaker: $25,000 *Monster Truck: $75,000 (Comes armed with machine guns) *Tuk Tuk Boom Boom: $50,000 (Comes armed with a grenade launcher turret) *Agency Hovercraft: $125,000 (Comes armed with machine guns) *Chevalier Classic: $25,000 *F-33 Dragonfly Jet Fighter: $100,000 (Comes armed with miniguns and rockets) Weapon and vehicle upgrades Weapons and vehicles can be upgraded by the corresponding Resource Parts (see Just Cause 2 General Gameplay Tips for more info about them). Each vehicle and piece of equipment begins at level 1 (default), and can be upgraded to level 6. As a weapon is upgraded, its damage, rate of fire, accuracy, magazing capacity and maximun reserve ammo increase. Likewise, as a vehicle is upgraded, its top speed, acceleration, handling and armour rating increase, with some vehicles recieving additional weapons. The amount of parts needed per upgrade increases by 5 as the levels progress. For example, if you have a level 1 pistol and you want to upgrade it to level 4, you would need 30 weapon parts to upgrade it at any one time; 5 parts for level 2, 10 more for level 3, and 15 more for level 4 etc. Each weapon or vehicle needs a total of 75 parts to fully upgraded (level 6). This means that of the 950 obtainable weapon parts, only 900 are needed for all weapons to be fully upgraded, as there are 12 Black Market weapons available. This also means that only 750 vehicle parts are needed for all vehicles to be fully upgraded, of the 900 obtainable parts, as there are 10 Black Market vehicles available. Unfortunately, weapon and vehicle parts can't be purchased, and must be found whilst roaming around Panau or earned from missions. Upgrade values *Downloadable content weapons and vehicles are already fully upgraded and cannot be upgraded further. *Values stack and are not considered a total. Therefore to fully upgrade a vehicle or weapon, 75 parts are needed, not 25. (25 is just the price of last upgrade) You can experiment with weapons, vehicles and upgrades by saving your game, buying or upgrading a weapon or vehicle, and testing it's performance, continuing your game if you like it, and re-loading your save if not. Quotes from the dealer Before The White Tiger Rico calls the Sloth Demon. *'Sloth Demon:' "How may I help you?" *'Sloth Demon:' "What can I do for you today?" Rico makes a Heavy drop deal. *'Sloth Demon:' "Stand back, dropping delivery." Rico asks the Sloth Demon for an Extraction. *'Sloth Demon:' "This is the place. Good luck." After The White Tiger Rico calls Tom Sheldon. *'Tom Sheldon:' "At your service, buddy. What'll it be?" *'Tom Sheldon:' "How can I help you, hombre?" *'Tom Sheldon:' "Ready and serving! What do you need?" Rico makes a Heavy drop deal. *'Tom Sheldon:' "Try not to break it now... Hell! Who am I tryin' to fool?" Rico asks Tom Sheldon for an Extraction. *'Tom Sheldon:' "Here we are. Thanks for flyin' Air Sheldon, he-he-he!" Glitch There is a glitch where if you start a new game Sloth Demon will act as Tom Sheldon too early, the PDA doesn't show that it's Tom sheldon, all that happens is that Sloth demon will say the quotes that he is meant to say after "The White Tiger" but instead says them before you uncover his real identity. Example Sloth Demon will say: "How can I help you, hombre?" Perhaps this is because the developers might have thought that you knew who the Sloth Demon was and therefore ruin the surprise. Category:Gameplay Category:Just Cause 2 Category:Content